Kids from the Future
by Colorofwar
Summary: What happens when the Sevens kids from the future travel back in time and find themselves in the past.


**I dont own any characters except the children**

* * *

Percy P.O.V

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood I mean as normal as it gets here there was Connor and Travis probably going to prank so other poor victim and Clairsse picking fights with other campers. Annabeth was working on her architecture project which Percy knew not to interrupt her on. So he walked towards the lake when all of a sudden a big boom was heard from the rims of the forest. Percy and all the campers where walking towards where they saw smoke rising up from the trees. When Percy got there he saw something that completely shocked him. There were 8 children two of which where arguing. "Who are you and what are you doing here ?" Percy asked "Im James and we don't really know how we got back to camp but um may I ask whats your name?" the boy with blonde hair and green eyes asked "My name is Percy Jackson" that made almost all the children turn there heads and go silent. "Oh gosh I know what happened now" a girl with long black curls and green eyes said Chiron then pushed himself all the way to the front of the crowd and sighed "They came earlier than expected"

"Percy get the seven plus Reyna Thalia and Nico to the big house now please" he said Percy nodded while Chiron leaded the children into the big house.

Once everyone got to the big house Chiron though it would be best for the kids to introduce themselves and who they are descended from. First was James "Hello im James im 16 and I am descended from Poseidon and Athena." he said I stared at the boy he look oddly familiar next was the girl with black curls and green eyes "Im Marie im 13 and well same as him" she said pointing to her brother. Then a little girl around 4 stepped up with blonde curls and I heard Piper,

Annabeth and Hazel coo over how cute she was. She stood there and look at me with wide gray eyes and then she yelled "DADDY!" and ran over to me and put her arms up as if say 'pick me up!'

Percy blushed but then James ran over and swooped her up into his arms and whispered something in her ear then she said "Im Sally Jackson" she grinned and with that all the girls cooed over her again making the 4 year old blush and hide in her brothers arms.

Next up was a girl around 13 with brown hair and bright blue eyes "Hey im Kayla and I am a descendent of Aphrodite and Jupiter" she said with a shy smile. Then a boy around 14 came up with blonde wind swept hair and hazel eyes said " Im Jake her brother" he said with an award winning smile.

Then a girl around 8 came up with darker skin and curly hair with soft brown eyes said "Im Emily from Mars and Pluto" and then a small girl with curly brown hair came up with a small gleam in her eye that somehow reminded him of Leo and she said "Im Lily from Bellona and Hephaestus" she said. then finally a girl who looked like she wanted the least bit of attention walked up and said " Sup im Kara and im descended from Hades and Zeus". That one shocked us all.

We all looked at Chiron then he finally spoke up "Well if you haven't guessed these kids are well um from the future and they are your children and so now..." thats as far as he got before the yelling started.

Annabeths P.O.V

It went into chaos everyone was demanding Chiron to tell them what happened and how they got here then we all heard crying and stopped and looked at Sally who was in the middle of the room crying. I walked up to her "whats wrong sweetheart ?" I asked she looked at me with her gray eyes filled with tears and said "I don't like when people argue" she sniffled I picked her up and hugged her it seemed like the right thing to do the poor child probably had no idea what was going on and with all these people around her yelling probably wasn't the best thing. Though it wasnt a shock when Chiron told us who our children were I mean they all had those same appearances from at least one of there parents but when he said they would have to sleep in our cabins everyones was a little worried about what the rest of there cabin would think except for Nico Percy Jason and Thalia. Well its nice to know I will spend my future with my seaweed brain I blushed at the thought of having these kids one day

After we decided and sorted all the kids I took my girls Marie and Sally to the Athena Cabin. Lets just say when I walked in with a 4 year old in my arms asleep and a 13 year old girl by my side everyone had questions but I only told Malcolm who told the rest of the cabin and no one bothered me then. I gave Marie one of my night shirts and then one of my younger siblings gave me a smaller shirt for Sally. Marie took the bed across from me and I put Sally in my bed and Malcolm being the best brother ever he gave me his bed next to mine and he bunked with another person.

Percy P.O.V

So im going to have a son and two daughters in the future ok... wow I took James to the Poseidon cabin and gave him a shirt and sweats for him to sleep in. My daughters were beautiful my son was now all of a sudden my pride but lets save the joy for the girls and oh gosh this means I will marry Annabeth and just with that thought in my mind for a bit then James came out and I heard him jump onto Tysons old bed and once his face hit the pillow he was out and drooling slightly I laughed to myself and laid down in bed and fell asleep thinking of my future.

*The next day*

Pipers P.O.V

I woke up and got everyone ready to get to breakfast. Kayla helped me lead them and let me just say I wasnt expecting my daughter to open up to me right away but all that changed when she sat next to me and we talked till breakfast was over and then she told me that she wanted to hang out with Jason and try to control her wind powers . I traded Kayla for Jake because he apparently was more like me he had more Aphrodite to him and he gained my charmspeak which let me just say I took great pride in. I really had a hard time believing that these were my children from the future but I guess they are they look exactly like me a Jason. Jake and I trained in the arena after we finished working on his powers. He fought like his father I smirked seeing an open side I disarmed him in less than a second and he just stood there looking at me like I was a unicorn. We talked for a while and I found out that he was dating Marie ... oh goodness when Percy finds out thats not going to be a pretty fight. I bonded more with my son and soon it was time for dinner.

Jason P.O.V

After Piper and I traded, Kayla and I went out to the field in front of all the cabins. "Ok so Kayla im going to lift you up in the air and then im going to let you go by yourself and try to see if you can hold yourself up ok?" I asked "Um but shouldnt we start with like moving things other than my body and risking my life ?" she said "Well you see your reflexes will come in and you will automatically use your powers without knowing it" I said "And ill be here to catch you ok?" I asked "Ok..." she said.

I lifted her up a good five feet off the ground and then said "Ok im going to let you go i ..1" I said as I let go she screeched and fell but she hovered a good 5 inches off the ground "Hey open your eyes" I said she did so and when she looked down she looked at me with a giant smile. Once she got down she ran up to me and hugged me "Thanks daddy!" she said. Then she pulled back and looked at me and blushed "I-Im sorry I didnt mean to call you that" she said I just stood there smiling I probably looked like and idiot but she called me daddy . I hugged her again and I felt tears on my back I looked at her to see she was crying "Whats wrong ?" I asked "I-I miss my old life I wanna go back to see my family in the right time zone im sorry I just miss them" she said crying again "Hey its ok we will find a way to get you back ok?" I said "Yea ok" she replied as I picked her up and hugged her as tight as I could. Gosh Im going to love the future I can already tell.

* * *

**Ok so hey guys thanks for reading please review and follow me it would mean a lot and if please tell me in the reviews if I should continue this type of story ok thanks ! -xoxo Bailey :D**


End file.
